


A Proposal

by the-deathboy-ghostking (GraeRae)



Series: Solangelo Week 2018 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraeRae/pseuds/the-deathboy-ghostking
Summary: Prompt:  Solangelo Week 2018 | Day 7 | “Engagement/Marriage”





	A Proposal

Nico looked at the dark metal ring glinting in its box, it must have been Tungsten which is what gave it the dark color. Will obviously put a lot of thought into the look of the simple band. His breath became shallow as his heart sped up. Will looked up from his place on the sand, down on one knee playing the role of hopeless romantic. The waves rhythmically crashed against the shore. The sun was setting creating a pinkish-orange hue. He could see the longer he took to answer to more panicked Will was becoming. It showed itself in little tics and glances. A slight widening of the eyes. A lick of lips. Nico wanted to say yes. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Because to him it still wasn’t natural that two men could get married?

“Babe. I’m starting to feel really stupid down here.”

They were too young. Twenty-one. So young. Is this what they wanted? What _he_ wanted?

“Where are you?” Will asked, still kneeling. Nico refocused his gaze downwards, not realizing he was watching the ocean.

He smiled and joined Will on the sand. “I’m here.”

Will set the box on the sand, reaching forward to cup Nico’s face in his hands. “Speak to me. What’s going on? Was this too much?”

Nico fiddled with his fingers. This was embarrassing. He should have just answered. Poor Will, he put this whole romantic proposal together and Nico just stood there.

“You don’t have to answer today. I understand…I just kind of ambushed you.”

“No! Wait.Will.” Nico grabbed the box and handed it back to Will. He looked back utterly confused. The little black box resting in his palm. “Ask again.”

Will’s eyebrows scrunched together.

Nico pushed Will’s hand closed around the box.

“Marry me, Nico di Angelo? I want you to be with you for the rest of our lives and we might as well start as soon as possible.”

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” Nico answered, completely sure. He also couldn’t live without Will. They had grown so much in their relationship and being demigods, who knew how much time they had left. How many more prophecies would try to tear them apart?

Will smiled a heartbreakingly warm smile and took the ring out of the box. He placed it on Nico’s ring finger. Nico glanced at the dark metal as it shone, pearlescent in the sunset. An idea struck him, he didn’t have as much practice as his sister but he wanted to try.

He held a hand out and concentrated hard on the ground beneath him. He didn’t feel anything, perhaps the sand complicated what he wanted to do.

Will watched him completely confused. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Nico held his other hand out with a shushing finger up. A few metals responded to him and shot of out the sand.

It spun in his hand into the shape of a ring. Will watched with awe as Nico held a golden ring between his thumb and forefinger. He held it out to Will.

“It isn’t fair if I’m the only one who gets to wear a ring.”

After putting the ring on, Will leaned forward to kiss Nico.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
